


Fighting (Q1 2015)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [15]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mr. Yamada, Mrs. Yamada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows what they are fighting about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting (Q1 2015)

“It’s gonna be a very long day.” Keito comments as he walks into the dressing and rehearsal room, Chinen looks at him as he pulls out the pink and black costume. Yabu and Hikaru are both rehearsing, trying to remember the dance moves that they only learnt a few days ago.  
Yuya, Dai-chan and Inoo still haven’t showed up yet.  
“What are you talking about?” Chinen asks.  
“I saw YutoYama outside. They two of them aren’t talking.” Keito answers as he searches for his own name before pulling off the costume to get change.  
“When you say they aren’t talking...”  
“They aren’t talking...?” Keito answers, not quite sure what he is getting at.  
“Keito, we have this discussion before!” Chinen sighs. “What level?”  
“What level?” Keito repeats.  
“How could you forget?” Chinen asks, jumping up to whack Keito round the back of his head because Keito seems to have grown. “Level one, Yuto is just ignoring Yamada. Level two, Yamada is ignoring Yuto. Level three, they are ignoring each other. Level four, Yuto is doing the emo thing. Level five, Yamada is doing the emo thing. Level max, they are both doing the emo thing.”  
“It looks like a level two...?”  
“Level three alert! Level three alert!” Dai-Chan shouts as he walks into the room with Inoo.  
“Low pressure is approaching.” Inoo adds. 

Chinen whacks Keito round the head again.  
Yuya walks in with Yamada and Yuto behind him. Neither of them looks like they have had a good morning. 

“Argh it’s too early!” Yuya shouts, flopping onto the sofa in the corner of the room and makes a massive gesture of closing his eyes. “And too cold! I think there’s going to be a storm soon!” 

But they all know Yuya is trying to defuse the low pressure that walked in behind him.  
And his eyes are definitely not closed.  
The rest of them watch Yamada and Yuto.  
Even though they are fighting, they are still very much in sync.  
Yuto, being the taller one, pulls out the costume for Yamada and hands it over to him before picking up his own costume. Then Yamada hangs up both of their clothes after they get changed.  
There is just some sort of tranquility that none of them understands, even though something must have happened.  
And Yamada, being the one that is ever so careful with everything, somehow cracks the lens of his head piece as he puts it on, right through the middle.  
He is very apologetic, and the staffs assure him it’s all okay, because they (kind of) expect that to happen.  
They are Hey! Say! JUMP after all.  
The eye piece is fixed in no time.  
Yuto doesn’t say anything. 

*

Something definitely happened when Yuto takes one look of the behind-the-scene camera and walks away from it.  
Yamada takes one look at him and smirks.  
With the low pressure between Yuto and Yamada, there isn’t much Chinen and Keito can do, because it is only a matter of time before Chinen and Keito get pulls into different direction by Yuto and Yamada.  
BEST takes matters into their hands.  
Inoo picks up the video camera instead with some help from the staffs on operating the damn thing (he is not a very technical person), and even though Yuya is knackered, even he puts in some effort to keep everything going.  
Most of the morning is solo and duo filming so they take turns to be in front of the camera with their respective partners. 

*

Chinen loves to play pretend.  
Chinen also knows if they play pretend it should defuse some of the low pressure.  
Because Yuto isn’t Yuto but Bullet and Yamada isn’t Yamada but Commander. Bullet and Commander can talk to each other. 

“I’m Doctor! I’m Doctor!” He says in his slightly high pitch voice. “I am one of the developers of the weapons. Apparently I look like Chinen from Hey! Say! JUMP.”  
“I am Falcon Junior.” Dai-chan joins in, and all the staffs start laughing. “What are you laughing at? It’s not funny. I inherited my father’s name.”  
“When did you start playing with Shuriken?” Yamada asks Dai-chan.  
“Since I was 4.”  
“I’ve been playing with swords since I was born.” Yamada answers.  
“That’s dangerous!” Dani-chan says. “Don’t do that!”  
“Keito is a ninja.” Yamada says in front of the camera. “They have lots of props for us this time. It’s really impressive.”  
“I want the sword though, the sword is so cool.” Yuto says at the camera before wandering off with his guns.  
Inoo chases after Yuya, which looks tired but is powering through the day.  
“I’m Rapid Fire.” Yuya turns and faces the camera. “Takaki Yuya and I are very good friends.”  
“I am Scope.” Yabu says. “I can shoot anything that is within 100 metres without missing!”  
“I have Shuriken, which can double up as tea coasters.” says Dai-chan, standing next to the table of props.  
“Boomerang? I have a Boomerang? Everybody has guns and I have a boomerang. I really don’t think this is going to kill Koro-sensei.” Hikaru makes a fuss about how uncool his weapon is. “It’s ‘Ku’ in Hiragana. Look. ‘Ku’!”

The staffs finally realise Inoo has no idea what he is doing with a video camera and decide it is probably best for them to take over. The staffs realise throughout the years of shooting promotional videos, Yuto has made their lives a lot easier by running off and taking shots of the REAL JUMP.  
Yuto sticks close to Yuya (both of them are using guns and all), and of course, Yabu, who realises something must have happened between him and Yamada. He is quite happy to stick close to the younger boy just to make sure he is okay. Chinen also thinks that this is not a fight that is worth getting pulled into, because he has no idea what has happened. He might have invested a lot of time and energy on the YutoYama relationship, but it is not worth risking his mental health this time round. He stays well away from Yuto and Yamada (Which is a rarity on its own), and also somehow manages to dodge most of the behind-the-scene filming except for the short part where the staffs stop him from running away.  
It also means that Yuto and Yamada don’t have to speak to each other.  
Chinen realises it’s a lost cause.  
But playing pretend is still fun. 

*

“How does everybody feel about their characters?” The staffs ask as they manage to get Yuto, Yuya, Yabu and Keito together.  
“The guns are cool.” Yuto answers.  
“Yes. Doctor and Geek has done an amazing job, no?” Yabu asks and everyone nod.  
“I am not too sure what I am doing, but I really think it’s cool.” Keito says. 

*

“How does everybody feel about their characters?” The staffs ask Chinen, Dai-chan, Inoo and Hikaru.  
“This is well cool.” Chinen answers. “I am a lot stronger than I thought. I’m a weapon developer, not a fighter.”  
“I didn’t think I know how to fight.” Inoo answers. “But I think I did quite well with a net gun.”  
“I love the feeling of shuriken in my hand as much as throwing it.” Dai-chan answers.  
“And my weapon is not from round here.” Hikaru adds.  
“From the aboriginals.” Inoo says. Hikaru nods. 

*

“Commander, what do you think?”  
“I’m Yamada.” Yamada answers. He likes the whole idea of being someone else, but the fact that he’s called ‘commander’ in this set-up, he really doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like to lead.  
“Commander. Commander.”  
“But... I’m Yamada...” Yamada says quietly. Then he realises what they are on about. “Okay. Commander then. I like it. I am learning how to use a sword. It’s a pity that sensei has run off. I think JUMP… I mean, Sensation is now waiting for me. See you later.” 

*

Yuto ceases control of the camera after all the solo filming and after he had enough food and coffee in his system. The staffs are all grateful, and even though they aren’t doing much, Yuto was capturing all the natural reactions from the rest of JUMP.  
And when Yuto is filming a close-up of Dai-chan, Yamada is not impressed.  
He is usually the focus of Yuto’s behind-the-scene filming, but Yuto is filming everybody, but him. He pulls out his phone and starts typing a message.

Ryosuke: I don’t like it.

He sends it to the familiar mail address and then put the phone away the moment they get call back onto the set again.

*

Yamada decides that if Yuto is focusing on Dai-chan, then he will do exactly the same. So when Dai-chan is kneeling on the floor, taking a breather, he pushes him over. It doesn’t take much; Dai-chan doesn’t have the best balance. He falls over on the floor, and Yuto being Yuto, kneels over him straight away and pretends to give him mouth-to-mouth.  
The moment Yuto dives in, the rest of JUMP (excluding Yamada) prays for Dai-chan.  
Yamada has recently stopped torturing the members of JUMP, but when it comes to anybody that is getting too close to Yuto, they are pretty much in for a death penalty.  
But Yuto doesn’t have personal space.  
Dai-chan raises his hands just in time to cover his own mouth before Yuto manages to get to him. As he gets up, Yuto glances at Yamada, who somehow manages to hold himself together and not show any reaction.  
Dai-chan gets up himself, but Yamada pushes him over again. He decides it’s best to stay on the floor until the storm has passed.  
At that right moment, the staffs call them back in position to start filming again. Yamada reaches out to pull Dai-chan back up, but Dai-chan doesn’t want to get onto the Yuto’s bad side instead.  
Between Yamada and Yuto, Yuto will be the more difficult one mainly because physically he is bigger and stronger (than both Yamada and himself) but mentally he is about three so there is no predicting what he is capable of.  
When he just looks at Yamada with his hands behind his head, Yamada turns back and gets into position just as Yuto grabs his arms from behind his head and spins him back into position. 

*

Yuto carries on.  
It starts with a game with Yabu, Hikaru and Dai-chan, then he gives Keito a massive close up and asks why the hell he pulls a really pissed off face and swings over to Yuya.

“Inoo is doing the Shibuya-look thing again.” Yuto comments, focusing on Inoo.  
“It’s always Shibuya.” Hikaru comments.  
“Actually.” Inoo says, looking right into the camera. “Azabu.”  
“Get out of Japan!” Hikaru shouts.  
“Where would you go?” Yuto asks.  
“Spain.” Inoo smiles. 

Yuto turns towards Yuya, who is sitting quietly next to him.  
The staffs focus their camera on Yuto and Yuya, and Yamada appears in the middle of the little gap between them.  
He doesn’t say anything; he just sits there and looks at the Staffs’ camera.  
Yamada reckons it’s about time for him to start joining in again. He doesn’t feel as angry as the morning, and if Yuto can pretend nothing happened, he can too. 

“Let’s do our code names again!” Yuto says, turning back towards Yabu.  
“Scope.”  
“Sonic hunter!”  
“Falcon Junior!”  
“Geek!”  
“Shinobi!” He points the camera at Yamada.  
“Commander!” Yuto turns his camera to himself.  
“Bullet!”  
“Rapid Fire.” Yuya answers, too tired to be energetic but still play along.  
Yuto quickly tries to find Chinen, who is just walking off set.  
“I’m doctor!” He says sweetly, but slightly on the quiet side.  
“That was perfect pronunciation, but the mic didn’t pick it up.” Yuto laughs.

*

Everybody is exhausted.  
Even Chinen is finding it difficult to remember the moves and the more they dance, the more they keep forgetting what they are supposed to do.  
They sit in front of the tiny little monitor to review their moves for the n-th time.  
The filming starts and stops, and they nine of them need to keep themselves entertained before they drive each other mental.  
Yuto and Dai-chan (with Chinen and Yabu standing there too) are doing the moves, reminding their bodies the choreography that they are slowly forgetting, even though they have been dancing the same routine since the morning. Hikaru is giving Keito a face massage, even though it looks more like torture. 

“Yuto, show me the moves?” Yamada asks and looks up at Yuto.  
“Which one?” Yuto asks. Yamada starts waving his arms around and Yuto starts counting, and joining in with the moves when suddenly Yamada looks onto the floor. “What is it?”  
“Your microphone, I think?” Yamada answers, bending down onto the floor and picks up the little silver stick that supposed to be attached to Yuto’s head piece.  
“Give me it.” Yuto asks, reaching out for the mic. Yamada shakes his head and holds it behind him, looking up at Yuto.  
“No.” Yamada answers.  
“Please?” He asks again.

Right at that moment, the staffs call their names to be ready for the last dance shoot. Yamada quickly reaches up to Yuto’s head piece and screws the silver microphone back onto his head piece.

“It’s my mic.” He says, and then looks over at the staffs. “Nothing happened!” Yuto says, covering Yamada’s face as he puts it back in place.

Yuya stands behind them and smirks.  
The two of them keeps acting as if they are the only people in each other’s world.  
Yuto, the over-energetic Yuto keeps dancing and Yamada turns and watches him before following his lead. 

“We’re done for the dance scenes!” The staffs shout. Yuto starts doing a Michael Jackson move, and Yamada copies him.  
“Think the low pressure has passed.” Hikaru says to Yabu, who nods at him.

*

Because this song is the theme song for Yamada’s movie, he has a few more solo shots that everybody. So whilst the rest of them get changed into their graduation gowns, Yamada does his self-shots before heading back to get change and join the rest of them with the group shot.  
And at some point, he falls asleep sitting at the back, waiting to for everybody so they can watch their solo shots.

“He’s tired.” Chinen says as Yuto reaches out to touch his lips out of habit. Yamada jumps awake. “Ryosuke, you okay?”  
“Yeah.” Yamada answers.

Yuto has already left to film his ‘thoughts’ for the making of the video, and then get changed back to his normal clothes.

*

“Yuya, can you drop me home?” Yamada asks, pulling on Yuya’s sleeves.  
“Maybe not.” Hikaru mumbles.  
“Huh?!” Yuya asks, completely caught off-guard by Yamada. “Isn’t Yuto driving?”  
“I am going to my parents’ tonight.” Yamada answers. “I haven’t seen them for a while and it’s on the other side of the city.”  
“Yuyan and I have plans.” Chinen answers. “I am sure Yuto is happy to drive you to the other end of Tokyo. He lives down that end, and his parents are down that end of Tokyo too.”  
“Actually, I’ll do some shopping before I got home.” Yamada says, packing up his bag. “I’ll head home myself. Have a good night.”

Yamada pulls on his hat and heads out of the dressing room. Yuto is still packing away, pulling on his own hat and glasses. 

“Are you not going to go after him?” Yabu asks.  
“If he’s made up his mind, I can’t do anything about it.” Yuto answers.  
“Baka.” Hikaru says, smacking the back of his head. “Go after him!”  
“Why should I? We’re not together.” Yuto mumbles.  
“Keep telling yourself that!” Inoo says.  
“He’s not got a coat. He’s going to be sick if he has to go on public transport!” Dai-chan adds. 

Yuto sighs, picks up his bag and shouts ‘see you soon’ to everybody and rushes off through the door. 

“They are so stubborn.” Chinen shakes his head.  
“We are going somewhere?” Yuya asks, turning to Chinen.  
“You’re driving me home Yuyan!” Chinen smiles. “Being the big brother and all!”

*

Yamada has his head down, sending a message to his mum that he is planning to go home for dinner.

“Yama-chan!” Yuto shouts after him. Yamada keeps walking with his head down. In fact, Yamada speeds up. “Yama-chan!” Yamada ignores him. His mum responds with a smile emoji and a thumbs up. He is about to tell his mother that Yuto won’t be with him when he hears the familiar sound of Yuto jogging after him, and eventually with his miles long legs, catches up with Yamada and holds his arm. “Ryosuke.”  
“What do you want?” Yamada asks, his eyes red for tiredness and possibly a little anger.  
“It’s cold out there. Let me take you to your parents.” Yuto answers. “Or wherever you want to go.”

*

The two of them are both quiet as they get into Yuto’s car. 

“Where do you want to go?” Yuto asks.  
“Home.” Yamada answers.  
“Which home? Your home? My home? Your parents’? My parents’?”  
“My parents’.” 

Yuto doesn’t like uncomfortable silence. It is not in his blood to sit anywhere quietly.

“What are you angry about?” Yuto asks as they are stuck in traffic heading to Yamada’s parents’ house.  
“Nothing.” Yamada answers too quickly, and Yuto knows something is wrong.  
“Come on.” Yuto says. “You and I both know you’re upset about something.”  
“What are you angry about?” Yamada asks, turning his head to look at Yuto.  
“Nothing.” Yuto answers just as quickly.  
“You are behaving the same way as I do.” Yamada says.  
“You are upset about something. We promised we wouldn’t hide anything from each other.” Yuto says as the two of them slowly move through traffic.  
“For all I know you’re angry at me being angry with you, because I am angry with you being angry with me.” Yamada mumbles.  
“Is this the case?” Yuto asks. “You’ve been so distant lately; I didn’t want to disturb you. You know I like to let you do things your pace. I just need you to come back to me.”  
“I didn’t want to disturb you. You seem to be distant too, since the start of your new drama.” Yamada says. “I thought it’s something to do with the fact that you’re filming with people older than you and you need to be in the right mentality and act like a real adult.”

Yuto doesn’t say anything as he turns into the little roads where Yamada’s family home is and parks opposite the house like he had done many times. 

“Do you want me to grow up?” Yuto asks. “Because that’s what it’s sounding like.”  
“That’s not what I meant.” Yamada argues. “You know I love you no matter how you behave. God knows I’ve been living with it for so long already.”  
“You don’t have to be ‘living with it’ if you don’t like it.” Yuto says. “I have my own flat too.”  
“But going across Tokyo is just stupid when we could have spent the time together instead of you driving back and forth through Tokyo, and I don’t have to worry about you being in a car crash in the middle of the night when you’re driving home after dropping me off!” Yamada shouts. It isn’t loud, but being in a confined area, his voice comes across louder than it should be. Even Yamada is shocked by how loud his voice suddenly become.  
“You didn’t have to shout.” Yuto says quietly. Yamada knows it isn’t a good sign when Yuto goes quiet.  
“I’ll make my own way home later.” Yamada answers, getting out of the car and slams the door. Yuto rolls down his window and watches him. “You go ahead and do whatever you want.”  
“Ryosuke!” Yuto shouts out of the window. “Yamada!” Yamada ignores him and keeps walking towards his family home. “Ryosuke! Come back!” 

*

Yamada’s parents and sisters are glad that he is home, even if it’s only for a few hours. 

“Where’s Yuto?” Chihiro asks as she sits down at the dining table with Yamada, even though she has already eaten.  
“He’s busy.” Yamada answers. He has no appetite. Even his favourite food in front of him isn’t doing anything.  
“But he must have dropped you off earlier.” His dad says. “It’s PV day today, and you don’t have a coat. You never have a coat when you’re in a car. It’s a bad habit that you picked up since you’re a kid.”  
“He has things to do. So he drops me off.” Yamada answers, putting his chopsticks down.

Maybe he has more luck with the miso soup.

“I know something’s wrong.” Yamada’s mother says. “And I am pretty sure you and Yuto had a fight. You don’t seem to be here at all.”  
“Just give him a call. He’ll do anything for you.” Misaki adds.  
“What do you know?” Yamada asks. “You’re only a small child.”  
“Not that small anymore!” Misaki adds. “And I know damn well more than you do when it comes to relationship. At least I wasn’t pining about the same guy since I am 10.”  
“I did not.” Yamada says, sipping on his soup.  
“Keep telling yourself THAT.” Misaki says. “You guys are still NOT together?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Ryosuke.” His mother calls him and he looks up. “Don’t let the little things hurt the big thing.”

Yamada is quiet after that.  
He seems to be engaged with conversation that his family is having, but his mind is somewhere else. 

“Are you staying here tonight?” His father asks. “Because I am pretty sure Yuto is still outside.”  
“Did you check?” Chihiro asks.  
“No, but I can guess.” His father answers. “And the last train is leaving in about half an hour. If you want to make it to the station on time you better run now.”

Yamada pulls his phone out and sends Yuto a message. 

Ryosuke: Are you still around?

Yamada knows Yuto has seen the message. They both get iPhone because it shows when the person have received or read the message.  
And it says ‘read 23:28’.

Ryosuke: can you drive me home? Please?

Yamada’s phone rings pretty much straight away. 

“Hello?”  
“Do you want to go now?” Yuto asks.  
“If you don’t mind.” Yamada answers.  
“I’m in the car. Whenever you are ready.” 

Yamada hugs both of his sisters and his mum and dad quickly before picking up his bag and running out of the front door. 

“Hold on!” His mum shouts after him as he is about to put away his slippers. She hands him a plastic bag. “I was expecting Yuto tonight, so I brought some sashimi that he loves. Obviously when I didn’t see him I didn’t bother taking them out for dinner because you don’t really eat horse meat. Give it to Yuto for me, okay?”  
“Thank you.” He says. “Yuto will love it!”

*

Yuto is playing on his phone when Yamada taps on the car window. He unlocks the car, and Yamada gets onto the passenger side with ease. 

“Okasan was asking about you.” Yamada says as he straps himself into the car. “So were aneki and Misaki.”  
“Are they well?” Yuto asks, looking out of the window and see Yamada’s family all standing at the door. He waves at them quickly before starting the engine and carefully turns the car out of the little road. They all wave back.  
“Okasan got you horse sashimi.” Yamada says, shaking the bag in front of him.  
“Excellent.” He says. “Let’s get you home so I can have some food.”  
“Which home?” Yamada asks.  
“Whichever one you want.” Yuto answers.  
“Yours is closer, no?” Yamada asks and Yuto nods. Yamada suddenly realises what Yuto said about food. “Have you not eaten anything since we left the studio?” Yuto shakes his head. “Have you been waiting out here all this time?” Yamada asks. “I know it’s only been 2 hours, but you haven’t eaten anything since lunch time when we were having a break!”  
“Well I have nothing much to do round here and I am not too hungry. I have water in my car anyway...” Yuto confesses, his voice getting quieter. Yamada grabs Yuto’s free hand over the gear stick and needless to say it is as cold as ice.  
“You should have come in!” scolds Yamada, violently wrapping his hand to bring some heat back to the hand. “It’s cold out here and even though we might have had a fight you shouldn’t subject yourself to the cold! You’ll get sick!”  
“The car isn’t too bad. And I have a coat.” Yuto says quietly. “And I didn’t know what time you want to leave and go home. I was going to give you my coat in case you want to go home yourself but you’ve already run off.”

They wait for the lift in silence from the carpark to Yuto’s flat. Yuto has draped his coat round Yamada’s shoulder to keep him from freezing.  
Yamada hugs Yuto from the back.  
He breaks the silence this time.  
“Thank you for coming back for me.” Yamada says into Yuto’s back and tightens his arm round him.  
“Thank you for coming back to me.” Yuto answers.


End file.
